Best Fairy Tales
Best Fairy Tales is a Barney Clip Shows that was released on November 9, 2010. Plot Baby Bop transforms the gazebo into a library, which Barney and BJ visit to read various fairy tales and short stories. Cast New Content Cast = * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) |-| Series Cast = * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Jamal (Jalil Williams) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Nick (Grayson Vanover) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Whitney (Kayla Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "Come Blow Your Horn!") #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "Come Blow Your Horn!") #The Bears Went Over the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #The Bears Came Back from the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "It's a Happy Day!") #Toss It Out a Window (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") #My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day")﻿ Stories #The Elves & the Shoemaker (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #The Three Billy Goats Gruff (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #Little Boy Blue/Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "Come Blow Your Horn!") #Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: [[Movin' and Groovin'|''Movin' and Groovin']] / "Movin' Along") #The Girl Who Cried Wolf (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "It's a Happy Day!") #Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") Trivia *This video marked: **The last video to be written by Stephen White. **The final time Baby Bop is performed by Jeff Ayers. **The fourth Barney video to not feature the I Love You song. The other videos were [[Rock with Barney|''Rock with Barney]], ''Barney Live in New York City'' and ''Imagination Island''. *The prototype name for this video was Barney's Best Stories. *The credits state this video was filmed and produced in 2005. Some evidence includes the older Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop costumes; the gazebo still having a roof; Riff not appearing; the older credits and opening. This means that while the video was finished in 2005, with release delayed until 2010. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Home Videos Category:2010